


First Admittal

by orphan_account



Series: There's a First Time for Everything: A Series of Chiley Firsts [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: I guess we'll find out., I put them anyway, I'm not entirely sure that all the characters listed will even appear in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Chase admit they like each other. Shelby watches smugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Admittal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay in writing this, I did 2 more fics beforehand.   
> (Btw, this is "Cute Chiley Moments", I just changed the name.) There is a certain "First Time" I DO NOT want to write (I'm sure you know what I mean), so if anyone would be kind enough to write it for me, I would be HUGELY GRATEFUL!!! Let me know in the comments!!

Riley's P.O.V.  
It made me angry, looking at Chase and Kaylee goofing around in the cafe, and not just because Chase was skipping work. No, it felt like it was more than that. I was angry because, as much as I hate to admit it, I like Chase. But there is absolutely zero chance he likes me back. He appears to be straight. Oh, if only Miss Morgan was here to scold him and put him back to work.   
"Penny for your thoughts?" Tyler asked, coming up behind me. I jumped, startled, and said "Oh, I'm just daydreaming."  
"Okay," he shrugged, but worry crossed his face. He was probably thinking, "Riley is not one to daydream. Chase daydreams, Koda daydreams, I daydream, but Riley DOESN'T."  
I sighed. "I'm just - thinking about someone I like." It's not entirely a lie.   
"Oh. Okay. Who?" he grinned.  
"As if I'd tell!" I laughed.   
All of a sudden, he began rootling in his pockets and handed me a penny.   
"I take the phrase 'penny for your thoughts' very seriously."  
I had no words. Tyler was a strange dude.  
\-----------  
"It's Chase, isn't it?" someone asked. I yelped and turned around. It was Shelby.   
"What?" I asked, my eyes squinting.  
"Tyler said that you said you have a crush on someone, and that someone is Chase, isn't it?" she said, smug as a hug in a jug (something Matt used to say).  
I felt my cheeks burning, so I decided that I looked like a tomato. "Mahufa," I mumbled. Shelby gave me a look. "Okay, yes, it is Chase."  
"Chase is what?" a familiar Kiwi accent asked.   
"Riley likes you!" Shelby blurted out, before her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth as she realised what she just said. I immediately made a mental note to punch her later on.   
"Really?" Chase asked, and even though I can't see him, I can hear the grin in his voice. I whirled around.   
"Is everything a joke to you, Hotshot? Yes, I do like you, but there's no way you like me, cos you're str-" I was cut off as Chase grabbed my face and planted a big wet one right on my mouth. It wasn't that wet though. It was quite gentle (which was unexpected). Remember that this was being done at the grill, in plain view of the entire cafe. A few people stared in shock, while others whooped and hollered, including Kaylee, which was also unexpected.  
Slowly, the kiss was becoming more heated. I felt Chase's tongue graze my bottom lip. I let him in and I my swirled my tongue around his. After about a minute, I broke away and then, realising what just happened, dragged him into the store room to talk, Shelby's smug as a hug in a jug face following us all the way.  
"What. The. Fuck. Just happened?" I asked, incredulous.  
"I just kissed you, mate."  
"No shit, Sherlock. I mean, why? You're with Kaylee, I thought you were str-" Once again, he cuts me off at that word.   
"First of all, I kissed you because, believe this, please, I do like you. Second, I am not with Kaylee. We broke up today after I told her about my liking you. She completely understood and had suspected all along. Third of all, I am not straight, I am bisexual. Fourth of all, to answer your inevitable next question: I don't know why I cut you off twice when you were about to say straight."  
"What do we do now?" I asked.   
"I say we go to Domani's and order 2 cannolis, which is what Annie's parents did in the 2014 version of the wonderful musical. But seeing as we don't have a Domani's in Amber Beach, let's just get Domino's instead and watch a shitty movie at my place. Sound good?"  
I nodded and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming next: First Date.   
> P.S. This may or may not have been inspired by a Lucaya fic I read, all thanks to the author, even though I can't even remember the name of the story.  
> By the way, at the super end of this story, they opened the door to leave the store room, Shelby fell in through the door because she was eavesdropping (I couldn't figure out how to add it).


End file.
